leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kalista
|speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Wird ein Bewegegungsbefehl eingegeben, während Kalistas normaler Angriff oder aufbaut, springt Kalista ein kleines Stück vor, wenn sie ihren Angriff ausführt. |leveling = |description2 = Kalista normale Angriffe haben einzigartige Nachteile: * Sie können nicht nicht abgebrochen werden. * Sie schlagen fehl, sollte ihr Ziel außer geraten. * Sie verursachen nur ihres Gesamtangriffsschadens. |leveling2 = |description3 = Die Aufbauzeit eines normalen Angriffs während eines Sprungs wird nur um % pro reduziert (normalerweise 1 % pro 1 %). Außerdem beginnt Kalista das Spiel mit dem . |leveling3 = |description4 = Kalista geht mit einem Verbündeten einen Bund als Eidgeschworene Verbündete ein. Dadurch werden beide stärker, wenn sie zusammenbleiben. Während des kurzen Rituals sind sowohl Kalista als auch ihr Verbündeter nicht in der Lage andere Aktionen auszuführen. Das Ritual kann nach 5 Minuten mit einem neuen Verbündeten durchgeführt werden (Max. 1 Eidgeschworener Verbündeter gleichzeitig). |leveling4 = }}| }} |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 8 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kalista wirft einen schmalen und schnellen Speer, um am ersten getroffenen Gegner Schaden zu verursachen. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wird ein Ziel getötet, setzt sich Durchbohren fort und gibt alle Steigerungen von an das nächste Ziel weiter. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |custominfo = |description = Wenn sich Kalista in der Nähe ihres Eidgeschworenen befindet, erhält sie Angriffsschaden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn beide mit normalen Angriffen dasselbe Ziel angreifen, verursacht sie magischen Schaden. Der Schaden ist bei anderen Zielen als Champions begrenzt und Ziele können nur alle 10 Sekunden markiert werden. |leveling2 = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels}}|Maximaler Nicht-Champion Schaden| }} |description3 = Kalista erhält regelmäßig eine Aufladung von Wachposten. Sie kann maximal 2 Aufladungen gleichzeitig haben. |leveling3 = |description4 = Kalista befiehlt einen Wachposten in zu patrouillieren. Von ihm entdeckte Champions werden 4 Sekunden lang aufgedeckt. Wachposten patrouillieren 3 Runden lang. |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kalistas normale Angriffe und hinterlassen Speere im Ziel für 4 Sekunden (Max. 254 Speere). Weitere Angriffe setzen diesen Timer zurück. |leveling = |description2 = Kalista reißt die Speere aus allen Zielen in der Nähe, um normalen Schaden anzurichten und diese für 2 Sekunden zu . Speere nach dem ersten richten reduzierten Schaden an. |leveling2 = |Schaden pro zusätzlichem Speer| % des Gesamtangriffsschadens)}}}} %}} |description3 = Wenn Reißen mindestens ein Ziel tötet, wird die Abklingzeit zurückgesetzt und gewährt. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = 1100 |description = Kalista zieht ihren Eidgeschworenen zu sich. Dieser kann bis zu 4 Sekunden nicht ins Ziel genommen werden und selbst keine Fähigkeiten ausführen. |leveling = |description2 = Der Eidgeschworene kann mit einen Mausklick zur Zielposition fliegen, um beim 1. getroffenen gegnerischen Champion anzuhalten und alle naheliegenden Gegner in die Luft zu werfen. Wie weit weg die Gegner vom Eidgeschworenen landen, ist abhängig von ihren Angriffsreichweiten. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Kalista en:Kalista es:Kalista fr:Kalista pl:Kalista pt-br:Kalista ru:Калиста |Hintergrund= Geschichte Kalista ist ein ewiger Geist der Vergeltung, dem ein kalt-lodernder Hass gegenüber allen Verrätern, Betrügern und Schwindlern innewohnt. Als sie noch lebte, war sie eine legendäre Kriegerin, doch als sie versuchte, eine Tragödie abzuwenden, wurde sie von denen, denen sie am meisten vertraute, verraten und getötet. Nun kann sie nicht sterben und wird beschworen, um Rache zu üben. Doch diese hat ihren Preis: Die Seele des Bittstellers wird verwirkt und für alle Ewigkeit an sie gebunden. Entwicklung * Kalista wurde von CertainlyT entwickelt. Vor der Veröffentlichung ;Der schwarze Nebel Schwarzer Nebel ist auf den offiziellen Seiten von sieben Champions zu sehen, welche Betrug begangen haben: * Cassiopeia, welche betrogen hat.Cassiopeia/Background * Hecarim, welcher seine Verbündeten betrogen hat. (Vor seinem Tod kämpfte er nicht für die Schatteninseln)Hecarim/Background * LeBlanc * Lissandra, welche Freljord betrogen hat.Lissandra/Background * Twisted Fate, welcher betrogen hat.Twisted Fate/Background * Xerath, welcher betrogen hat.Xerath/Background * Zed, welcher betrogen hat.Zed/Background ;Mal des Verräters Beschwörersymbol MaldesVerräters.jpg|Die, mit Schädeln bemalten, Speere sind ein wiederkehrendes Symbol in Teasern. Graunacht 2014 promo.png|Das Mal ist auf dem Bild von der Graunacht bei der Krypta zu sehen. In der animierten Version ist es deutlich zu erkennen ;OCE Facebook Trailerhttps://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=450651545076274 Einblicke in die ChampionentwicklungEnthüllt: Kalista, der Speer der Vergeltung Offizielle StrategieEnthüllt: Kalista, der Speer der Vergeltung Spielweise Kalista ist eine Schützin, die mit ihrem Seelenverbundenen zusammenarbeitet, um viel anhalten Schaden zu verursachen, auf das volle Repertoire ihrer Fähigkeiten zuzugreifen und ihre Gegner unter ihrem erbarmungslosen Ansturm ausdörren zu lassen. Kalistas Potenzial wird durch zuverlässige Kommunikation und Kooperation mit ihren Verbündeten anstatt durch pures mechanisches Können freigesetzt. Auch wenn sie für sich genommen durchaus spielbar ist, fehlen Kalista der zusätzliche Schaden und der effektive Einsatz ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit mit „Seelenverbunden“, wenn sie nicht direkt mit ihrem Verbündeten zusammenarbeitet. Laning In der Lane folgt Kalista dem bekannten Schützenschema des Farmens und stetigen Drangsalierens, mit einer wichtigen Ausnahme: macht das Kiten zum festen Bestandteil ihrer Fertigkeiten. Damit kann sich Kalista nach jedem normalen Angriff neu positionieren, indem sie in Gefahrenzonen hinein und wieder heraus springt, um Widersacher anzugreifen. „Seelenverbunden“ erlaubt es Kalista und ihrem Verbündeten, schnell jeden Vasallen umzuhauen, wodurch sie ihre Gegenspieler zwingen, unter dem Turm zu farmen, und garantiert fast, Stufe 2 vor ihren Gegnern zu erreichen. Wenn sie in der Lane vorangekommen ist, kann Kalista einen Wachposten den Fluss auf und ab schicken, der nach Gefahren Ausschau hält. Diese Fähigkeit erleichtert ihrem Supporter das Sicht-Management, sodass beide weniger Zeit in der Basis und mehr Zeit damit verbringen können, das Tempo in der Lane vorzugeben. Bei Schlagabtauschen landet Kalista , um auszulösen und so furchtbar schnell Schaden auszuteilen. Kalista entscheidet, wann sie erhöht, während ihr Seelenverbundener, der oft ein Supporter ist, letztlich entscheidet, wo er seine Wirkung entfaltet. Sollten Kalista oder ihr Seelenverbundener einem gegnerischen Champion ordentlich Massenkontrolle verabreicht haben, eignet sich wunderbar, um Schaden zu verursachen und Gegner festzusetzen, wodurch Kalista den tödlichen Speer werfen kann. Teamkämpfe Da sie weder auf große Reichweite noch auf verlässliche Fluchtmöglichkeiten setzen kann, baut Kalista auf Positionierung in den hinteren Reihen und fürsorglichen Schutz durch ihre Verbündeten. Bevor ein Teamkampf ausbricht, sollte Kalista einsetzen, um zu versuchen, hinterlistige Gegner etwas abseits des Geschehens auszumachen. Wenn die Schlacht im vollen Gange ist, teilt Kalista starken, anhaltenden Schaden durch normale Angriffe aus und bleibt durch klugen Einsatz von auf der sicheren Seite. Mit genügend Zeit und zuverlässigem Loseisen von den Gegnern schießen Kalistas Speere aus der hinteren Reihe jedes Geplänkels und Teamkampfs. Schaden und Steigerungen summieren sich schnell, wodurch Kalista mit zur entschlossenen Vollstreckerin wird. Ruf des Schicksals Durch ihre Vielseitigkeit ist die ultimative Fähigkeit gut geeignet, um Gegner von den Verbündeten wegzubekommen, als Beginn einer Wombo Combo oder als Rettung für euren Seelenverbundenen – und wenn sie voll ausgeschöpft wird, sogar in allen drei Situationen. Gegen eine Gruppe, die geballt auf Gegner springt, kann ein gut abgepasster eine Verfolgungsjagd zum Erliegen bringen und dient anschließend als Gegenangriff für euer Team. Falls Kalistas Seelenverbundener geschnappt wird, bringt eine schnelle ultimative Fähigkeit ihn wieder in Sicherheit, da sie jegliche vom Gegner aufgewendete Massenkontrolle verbrennt und die Möglichkeit zum Abhauen oder erneuten Angreifen bietet. Mutige Kalista-Spieler (und noch mutigere Seelenverbundene) können Wombo Combos abfeuern oder nach einem harten Start nachlegen, um den Platz zu schaffen, den Kalista benötigt, um aus den hinteren Reihen aufzuräumen. Synergien Patch Historie ** Auch wenn Kalista ihren normalen Angriff immer noch nicht abbrechen kann, kann sie während der ersten Momente des Aufbaus ihres normalen Angriffs ein anderes Ziel auswählen. * ** Abklingzeit der Markierung durch den Eidgeschworenen pro Ziel: 8 Sekunden ⇒ 6 Sekunden ** Dauer der Markierung durch den Eidgeschworenen: 1 Sekunde ⇒ 1,5 Sekunden V4.21: * ** Kalista kann nun vor der dritten Spielminute einen neuen Gefährten auswählen. * ** Vasallen-Hinrichtung: 100 ⇒ 75 ** Wenn „Wächter“ einen Vasallen mit 125 Leben oder weniger trifft, so wird dieser automatisch getötet. ** Geisterwächter können nicht mehr durch Gebüsch oder über Mauern sehen * ** Manakosten: 35 ⇒ 40 ** Stellt jetzt 20 Mana für eine Tötung wieder her (bis zu zwei Mal pro Ausführung) ** Schaden für zusätzliche Speere: 5/9/14/20/27 + 0,15/0,18/0,21/0,24/0,27 Angriffsschaden ⇒ 10/14/19/25/32 + 0,2/0,225/0,25/0,275/0,3 Angriffsschaden * ** Ausführungsverzögerung: 1,2 Sekunden ⇒ 1,1 Sekunden ** Die Fähigkeit wurde optisch angepasst, um die Verzögerung zu betonen V4.20: * Hinzugefügt. }} |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Kalista wurde von Bradford 'CertainlyT' Wenban entwickelt.Kalista revealed * Während ihrer Entwicklung war Kalistas Code-Name Spectral Legionnaire.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Kalistas Name wurde einige Wochen vor der offiziellen Veröffentlichung auf Reddit enthüllt, von einem Benutzer namens "WhyRenektonWhy". Der gleiche Nutzer hatte auch , den Ultra Rapid Fire Modus und durchsickern lassen. ** Riot schien letzendlich die Quelle der unerwünschten Veröffentlichungen entdeckt zu haben und der Nutzer wurde gelöscht. * Kalistas Name basiert wahrscheinlich auf Kallisto, einer Nymphe der griechischen Mythologie. * Kalistas Ansporn ist es, Verräter und Schwurbrecher zu jagen, was von den Erinnyen aus der griechischen Mythologie abgeleitet sein könnte. ** Die Erinnyen (oder auch Furien) waren drei Rachegöttinnen, die Verbrechen wie Respektlosigkeit, Ungerechtigkeit, Schwurbruch, Arroganz und vor allem den Mord verfolgten. Sie bestraften einen Sünder sogar nach seinem Tod, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er letztendlich Reue zeigte.greek-gods.info - Furien Geschichte * Vor Kalistas Ankündigung erschien ein seltsamer Nebel auf sieben Championprofilseiten der offiziellen League of Legends-Webseite; davon betroffen waren , , , , und . ** Jeder dieser Champions hat einen oder mehrere Menschen in seinem Leben betrogen: *** betrog , nachdem sie in die Ruinen Shurimas geführt hatte. *** Man glaubt, sei derjenige gewesen, der den "Gestürzten König" der Schatteninseln hingergangen hat. *** ist eine Betrügerin und nutzt Illusionen und Tricks, um Menschen zu täuschen. *** verriet einst ihren Klan an die Frostwächter. *** hinterging , um magische Fähigkeiten zu erlangen. *** betrog den jungen Herrscher um dessen Aufstiegsritual und zerstörte Shurima. *** betrog seinen ehemaligen Klan und ermordete seinen einstigen Meister. *** Hinweis: Auch wenn getäuscht und betrogen hat, war seine Profilseite nicht vom Schwarzen Nebel betroffen. * Kalista ist eine Manifestation von Seelen, die sich alle geschworen haben, Rache zu üben. Mit jeder Seele, die Rache schwört, wird Kalista zwar stärker, vergisst jedoch mehr und mehr, wer sie einst war und wird so immer mehr zu einem "Avatar der Rache". Generelles * Kalistas Tanz ist eine Anspielung auf Oberyn Martells Speertanz aus der Serie Game of Thrones.Video: Kalista Dance Reference * Kalista war der erste Champion, in dessen Spotlight man sich auf der überarbeiteten Version der Kluft der Beschwörer befand. * Kalista ist der zweite Champion nach , der einen einzigartigen Gegenstand bekommen hat, welcher nicht als "Schmuck" kategorisiert ist. Skins * Blutmond Kalista: ** Die Maske, die Kalista trägt, ähnelt der Hannya, einer Maske des japanischen Nō-Theaters, die eine eifersüchtige Frau, Dämon oder Schlange darstellt. Es besitzt zwei scharfe bullenhafte Hörner, metallische Augen und einen von Ohr zu Ohr grinsenden Mund. ** Wenn Kalista in diesem Skin ihren auf einen Verbündeten anwendet, sieht das der Aktivierung von ähnlich. ** Dieser Skin ist möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf "The Tale of Reina", welches von und in dem "Festival of Fire" aufgeführt wurde. ** Sie teilt sich dieses Skin-Thema mit , , , , und . Beziehungen * , , , und sind auf Kalistas offizieller Championprofilseite als Rivalen aufgeführt. * Es heißt, Kalista habe vor ihrem Tod denjenigen gekannt, der heute als der Gestürzte König bekannt ist.needs confirmation }}